keafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:KOS Warning / Complaint List
These are notices I have recieved in clan mail livetohunt Date: 26.02.2010 ..!SON*{!}*NEFES!.. poped me he came in on the very end of bk and tryed stealing cargo when he didn't get it he started shooting me . some member of KOOL shot me for my bk ☜ΣZРΞCTЯO★VΨИĠĄĐØЯ☞ slick69 Date: 26.02.2010 orestxx of MEOW clan i'm just letting the leaders of my clan know that a member of meow clan named orestxx came after me when i was tring to kill a boss sib and killed me. i'm going to kill orestxx every time i see him so i wanted to let u know what was going on i''m going to try to talk to his leader and let his leader know what he did but i'm going to kill him for doing that He also shot on starcrazed when on a Sib Watercrazed 17:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC)StarCrazed Date: 28-02-2010 Player Complaint Against: -chromium- Player's Clan: None Company: MMO Description of Problem: I was chasing 2 vru, a goli and a vengi. popped the goli and chased the vru to bottom of 1-4. after getting to the port, the vru goli moved to the right side of the port and i stayed on the left side. we shot each other for about 15 secs before -chromium- ( an MMO who was already at port) starting using SAB on me. there was no way he mistook me or shoot me by mistake because neither i or the vru enemy were moving, we were standing still on opposite sides of the port. vru vengi then ported out of 1-4, but -chromium- kept shooting me using SAB and new ammo (RSB-50 or somthing etc.). Took him about 1-2 mins to pop me while i just stood there not doing anything. My chat was banned at the time, but he told REDEMPTION (DOA) that he mistook me for an alien, and after making a quick noob account to talk to him, he told me he doesnt shoot MMO intentionally and said he mistook me for an enemy player. My Response: (Examples: warning in chat, talked to other clan leader, warning shots, popped player) My response was 2 warning shots(while i was fighting the vru) and nothing more My Player Name: Mekkimaru kos maggo from aclan is full metal jacket kos him war if not gone he changed his name heavens - popped him You destroyed the space pilot ☆ĈÅИT☆TØUĈН☆MΣ☆☆ (MMO). You shot down a friendly ship. You received 51200 EP(s). You received -100 honor point(s). kull94 Date: 09.03.2010 - Ice Touch - i have poped 3 times on my noob acc cus of this guy and i have poped him 2 times id really need some help getting the message to switch to vru ur not welcome here and he needs to be poped kull94 Date: 09.03.2010 - LMF - id really apreat it if we diesbaned pact with lmf they dont really help us in any way they dont help us bk they will never help us in war they are no value to us at all